


lemon boy

by bonkyboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkyboy/pseuds/bonkyboy
Summary: transferred from my wattpad."You smell like lemons.""What?"This can be seen as either platonic or romantic, however it was written with platonic intent, please don't come at me.
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**[Tubbo's POV]**

Sometimes I see this boy, he looks the same age as me. He's always alone, I've never really seen him with anyone. Except for people I assume are his father and brothers. I'm alone too, though, so I think that's okay.

I've interacted with him a few times, whether that be accidentally bumping into him or being in the same group for a group project, he seemed nice, not really a social outcast, just likes his own company type of guy.

At lunchtimes sometimes he just sits hugging his knees on the floor against a wall, usually in a sparsely populated place all alone. Other times he might be called in as an extra to the games we played, like tag if one of the regular players was sick. We don't really play games anymore, though. We think we're too old for it, I don't believe that, games are fun no matter your age. So now the boy sits in his spot alone.

He was always good at the games we played. He'd always be the last one to be found in hide and seek (mostly because a lot of people forgot he was playing), I could never find him when I was seeking. In tag he could run super fast and would barely ever get caught. Despite being so good at games, I barely ever see him with friends. Maybe people think he's too good at things, that things would stop being fun for them anymore, because they wouldn't compare.

Today when he's sitting alone at his spot against the wall, I sit with him, not right next to him, of course, but I sit about 3 metres away from him. It's a small wall anyways, so it's about as far away as I can get. He glances at me a few times as if to silently yet rhetorically ask why I was there. I looked back at him and shrugged a little and looked away again.

"Are you gonna say anything..?" He asked me after a few moments. "Do you want me to?" I responded, he shrugged. "I guess, you came here for a reason, right?" He answered. "I suppose I did. What's your name?" I asked, turning to look at him and smiling a little. "Uh, it's Tommy, and you?" Tommy, huh? That seemed about right. "My name is Toby, but somewhere in my life people started calling me Tubbo." I reached out my hand to shake his, he was confused for a second before returning the handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Tommy." I said through a smile "You too, Tubbo."

We sat there talking to each other for a bit until lunch ended. We stood up and waved goodbye to each other "See you tomorrow!" I said before leaving to go to my after lunch class.

**[Tommy's POV]**

I didn't expect to talk to anyone today. I expected to be alone like all other days, but I was wrong. This lunch when I was sitting alone this boy came up and sat near me. We started talking to each other and I found out his name is Toby, or as he said some people called him, Tubbo.

The lunch ended sooner than I would have liked it to, usually I want to end quickly so I'm not just sitting there alone for ages. Yet now it felt like it when so quickly I barely got to speak to Tubbo. "See you tomorrow!" Tubbo had said to me before leaving to go to his class. He wanted to speak to me again. My face had lit up like a light bulb and I went to my after lunch class feeling happier than I had in a while.

I hadn't just spoken to someone today, I had made a friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Tommy's POV]**

Yesterday was one of the best days I've had in a long while. I have a friend now. Somebody I can talk to. I don't need to sit next to a fucking wall anymore.

I came home that night smiling for once. My brothers and my father remarked on it and I got to reply happily for once 'Yeah, I made a friend!' My brother Wilbur had pulled me into a hug 'I'm so happy for you, Tommy.' He'd told me. That had boosted my mood even more. We'd sat down and watched animated movies all that night as a bit of a 'celebration'. My favourite was Up. It's about an old man whose wife dies and he meets a kid and they travel to South America with their house tied to balloons. 

I'm heading to school again, I'm very excited to see Tubbo again. Hopefully he isn't off sick or something. As I walk down the same path I walk down every day with my brothers, I notice things I never noticed before. Were those flowers always that bright of a blue? I never knew there was a streetlight there.

We reached the school's gate and I waved goodbye to my brothers as they went to their base classes and I headed to mine. I walked into the classroom and sat in my assigned seat. Not many people were there yet because you were allowed to go outside for a while before registration started, but I felt it was too cold out for that. So I waited inside.

It was about ten minutes until the other students started filing into the classroom, I noticed Tubbo was one of the first to come in, he raised his hand a little in a gesture of 'hello' to me before going to sit in his seat.

The classes went by quickly and I soon found it was break time again. I went to my wall in a way of comfort, I didn't want to actively seek out Tubbo, it would be his choice if he wanted to continue being friends. It was only a few minutes before I saw Tubbo start walking over to me, I looked up at him and smiled as he sat down across from me. "Hey!" he greeted me "Hi." I responded. Tubbo had a sandwich with him. "Do you not have any food?" he asked "I normally don't eat at school, I just eat something small for breakfast to last me until I get home." I explain. He shakes his head and takes some crackers out of his coat pocket. "You can't just starve all day. Here, have these. I don't really like crackers anyway." Tubbo offers me. I take them reluctantly and take small bites of them slowly as Tubbo and I continue to talk to each other.

I check my watch and the break is almost coming to an end so I asked Tubbo : "Hey, do you wanna maybe hang out after school today? We could just hang in the old rundown play park or something?" he thought for a moment "Yeah I've got nothing on tonight. Lemme just message my mum to tell her I won't be home." I smiled. "Ok, cool. I'll meet you at the gate when school ends." I told him and he nodded. Just then the bell rang and we left to go to our classes.

The day somehow felt slower now that I knew I was waiting for something. Not the best subjects, either. But finally after what felt like years I heard the final bell of the day, telling me I could leave. I stood up from my seat quickly, pulling my backpack over my shoulders and headed out the door. I walked through the yard until I reached the gate, it was actually a bit of a long walk since the school was rather big. I had to wait a bit for Tubbo since his class finishes five minutes later to decrease crowding. I waited and finally saw the short boy walking towards the gate, he looked around for me for a moment before spotting me and hurriedly walking over. We greeted each other and then started walking to the park. No kids ever went there anymore because a lot of the things were broken, so it was mostly taken over by drunk teenagers. Though drunks wouldn't be here until like three in the morning, so that would leave us more than enough time to just hang out.

We reached the park after about twenty minutes walking. There was smashed bottles all over the floor, one of the swing's chains was broken there was a little treehouse type thing in one of the corners of the park but we both silently agreed we wouldn't go in there out of fear of what would be there. We sat by the swings, Tubbo sat on the operating one and I sat on the floor, he tried to give me the seat but I denied. We started doing our homework for the night, helping each other with questions. I learned Tubbo is dyslexic, because on his English work I had to help him with a lot of it. He's very good at math though, which I am not so it made up for each other.

We finished our homework by the time the sun started setting, I checked my watch, yep, it's eight o' clock. I lay on my back and stared up at the sky, it looks kind of purple from where the sun was setting. Tubbo looked up too and started swinging gently, not swinging to the point where you would feel like wind against you, but more like the swing was tired of staying still and was pacing back and forth. I heard Tubbo shiver beside and I turned to look at him. "Are you cold?" I asked, he shrugged in return "A little bit." I took off my school blazer and passed it to him. "Here, I'm not cold." I said and he took it wrapping it around himself to warm himself up again. I returned my gaze back to the sky as the small speckles of stars began to appear.

"You smell like lemons."

"What?"

I turned to look at Tubbo. "You smell like lemons, well, your blazer does so I'd assume you do too." He repeated. I laughed a little "Do I really?" He nodded and I smiled a little before turning back up to the sky. The sun had set quickly and it was almost dark, with just a bit of purple peeking through. The stars were so visible in this area, there weren't many streetlights to pollute the sky, so it looked like millions of grains of sand. I tried to recognise any constellations, yet I couldn't. Tubbo was pointing at random areas of the sky and pointing them out for me, but their names went straight through my head.

I checked my watch, it was eleven pm, definitely time to go home. They'd been in that park for seven hours, way longer than any person would want to. "We definitely need to go home, it's eleven." I mentioned, Tubbo seemed shocked. "It's eleven? Jesus. But yeah, we really should both head home." Tubbo stood up off the swing and picked his bag up on to his back and I did the same, but of course, I was on the floor not the swing. I felt stiff from how long I was sitting there in the cold. Tubbo passed me my blazer back and I thanked him before starting to walk home, he walked the opposite way to me and I decided to sniff my blazer to see if it did in fact smell like lemons. 

Well, if it did. It now smells like honey. 


End file.
